Talk:Darla Dimple/@comment-108.17.145.62-20171002194716/@comment-108.39.124.76-20190802012650
Darla was with Cherry, Atticus, and Cathleen as she waited to see Amber and Annabelle so that they could trick-or-treat together and wore a costume that Cherry recommended for her which was the tragic villain known as Baby Doll from the old show: Love That Baby, who looked a lot like Darla herself, only in purple and black clothes, and she even had her own doll, but luckily this one was just a prop and didn't have any ammo inside of it. Amber and Annabelle soon arrived after some time. "There they are," Darla smiled. "I'll see you later, Atticus." "If you have any trouble, just call me." Atticus reminded her as she ran off. "I will!" Darla promised as she ran off to her friends. "This is going to be a great Halloween." Amber smiled. "It sure is," Annabelle smiled back. "Uh, what's your costume again, Amber?" "I'm Princess Anna." Amber clarified. "Ah, that's right..." Annabelle nodded. "And I'm Baby Doll." Darla smiled. "And I'm Supergirl!" Annabelle beamed. "Excellent choice, Annabelle!" Atticus called out with a laugh before they separated for the night. "This is gonna be great!" Cathleen beamed. "This Halloween is gonna be an adventure!" "Yeah, yeah." Cherry said. "Still wanna go for it." Cathleen smirked. "Be my guest, just don't come crying to me if Drell wakes you up at 3:00 in the morning to send you to, I dunno, Atlantis." Cherry deadpanned. "I think I'll live." Cathleen said. Cherry rolled her eyes in slight deadpan. "Oh! Patch!" Atticus smiled and waved, seeing his dog across the street with Robyn, Tom, Jerry, and Chip. "Hey, Atticus!" Patch smiled back. "So, that's the dog who can drive?" Cathleen asked. "Yep." Cherry replied. "Why did you teach your dog how to drive?" Cathleen asked Atticus. "Just in case he would ever be in another car chase." Atticus said. Cathleen shared a look with Cherry. "I dunno, Cath, he's a weird kid..." Cherry told her. "Patch used to be a normal dog until the family visited London that one time while I stayed home." "Being normal is overrated." Patch said. Cherry rolled her eyes. "Um, hello." Robyn smiled to Cathleen. "Hi." Cathleen gave a small nod of her head. "So, where are we headed?" Cherry asked. "Gotta pick up my friends." Robyn smiled. "You have friends?" Cherry asked only for Atticus to nudge her. "I didn't mean it like that!" she then told him. "Yeah, she made five friends." Patch smiled. "Well, way to go," Cherry smirked. "You remind me of a very young Twilight Sparkle." Cathleen shuddered at the mention of ponies as she didn't seem interested in going to Equestria. "I used to be homeschooled before I met you guys." Robyn told them about why she didn't really have any friends before she had met Tom and Jerry. "Oh, that's an interesting way to learn." Atticus said. '"Daddy just thought it would be easier for me," Robyn nodded. "Come on, I'll show you guys where the others live."'